v1r1d1an's drabble collection
by v1r1d1an
Summary: A collection of all my random thoughts involving Canon Bleach characters, and my personal OC's Layne, Moll and Joel Current: Layne and Ishida - Over Hydrated, Is open to requests... so very open to requests
1. Layne and Rukia: Hail

**a/n - Sup, just doing this as a side thing to my main story "Bleach Triple Plus"**

**This one's prompt was from a friend, something about hail which got me thinking XD  
**

* * *

Rukia ducked, the incoming Cero singing a few hairs as it passed over her head

"Oi!" Layne shouted at her from behind a pillar "Over here!"

Rukia jumped behind the same pillar, attempting to control her breathing so she could talk

"Yo" Layne greeted, looking totally unconcerned that there were three Menos Grande barraging them with Cero "I got an idea"

Layne explained, and when he finished Rukia's jaw was hanging open in disbelief

"Is this really the time for jokes" Rukia asked him

"Who's joking? I'm dead serious" Layne replied, looking at her blankly "Fire off a Hakuren, and we'll go from there"

Rukia sighed; neither Moll nor Joel has warned her than Layne had some weird combination attack fetish… but short of breaking Sode no Shirayuki and using Shirafune, Rukia had no ideas

"This'll work, trust me" Layne reassured her, tapping Oathkeeper against the pillar and smiling

Rukia shook her head and jumped around the pillar

"Tsugi no Mae, Hakuren!"

The white wave of ice shot forward, and nearly simultaneously Layne appeared from the other side of the pillar

"Riptide Strike: Rain!"

The green crescent of energy shot through the wave of ice, dissipating it and causing Rukia to kick Layne in the face

"You idiot!"

Layne pinched his bleeding nose and grinned "Just watch"

The 'Rain' had changed from its passage through the ice, and was now a much lighter shade of green

"I think I'll call this combo... Riptide's Dance: Hail" Layne said in a satisfied tone, folding his arms and watching as all three Menos Grande became encased in blocks of ice and split apart

This time, Rukia's jaw actually hit the floor

_That actually worked?!

* * *

_

**a/n - and thats number one, i got a few ideas of my own... but i think i might make this one open to requests as well, so either pm me or drop a review with requests and i'll see what i can do =D**_  
_


	2. Layne and Chad: Mizuyari

**a/n - Sup, just doing this as a side thing to my main story "Bleach Triple Plus"**

**This one's prompt was pure boredom XD**

**Also: NEED SOMEONE WHO CAN DRAW HALF DECENTLY TO PM ME, I need chapter covers for Triple Plus done =D**

* * *

"Chad!" Layne called, pointing at the absolutely colossal Menos that had just torn through the sky, and crushed a few buildings as it stepped through

"Give me a boost!"

Chad nodded and started running towards Layne, who nimbly dodged a ponderous slap from the hollow, its overwhelming strength nothing in the face of Layne's speed

Chad easily pulled a large power pole from the ground, causing Layne to wonder just what in the hell this guy could do before he had the Right Arm of the Giant

Layne landed on the pole and nodded at Chad, getting an idea of just what Chad's idea of a boost was

Chad threw the pole like a giant javelin, Layne and all, propelling it forwards aimed directly for the hollow's mask

Layne crossed his dual Zanpakuto in front of himself and grinned

"Guess you just ran out of luck"

The pole hit the hollow's jaw and fell towards the ground, all of its momentum stopped by the armor of the hollow's mask

But Layne, who had jumped off the pole before it collided with the hollow's jaw kept moving forwards, his twin Zanpakuto carving him a path through the hollow's mask, disintegrating it

Unfortuanately, Layne didn't think about how he would land on the other side

"Ah, sh—"

* * *

**

* * *

**

a/n - Number two!, still open to requests.... drabbleish type romantic/non romantic pairings... no same sex pairings, can't write about those, it gives me mental blocks


	3. Layne and Ishida: Over Hydrated

**Prompt: Question in my Chemistry HSC about over hydration, lawl XD**

* * *

"Trell!" Uryuu yelled

"What?" Layne replied, ducking behind a tree as Zabimaru shot past him, its edges glinting nastily in the Sunlight

Layne and Uryuu were in the middle of a friendly two on two spar against Renji and Ichigo

"I have a plan, listen closely" Uryuu yelled

"At least wait until I'm within earshot" Layne cried out, making a dash across the open grassland, with a Getsuga chasing him

Layne made to Uryuu who provided him with cover fire

"Now listen up" Uryuu explained "This is what you do"

Layne was skeptical, but he agreed to give it a try

They waited, and eventually Ichigo and Renji, getting impatient appeared in front of them

"Riptide Strike: Surge!" Layne announced, not charging at Renji and Ichigo, but in a line perpendicular to their positions

A collective question mark could be seen gathering above their heads

Without warning, Uryuu speedily fired arrows through the water trail Layne left behind, which impacted Renji and Ichigo without much effect, until they looked at their hands

"Oh god!" They shouted "Prune Fingers!"

Layne facepalmed,while Renji and Ichigo fell to the ground, laughing their heads off

* * *

**Haven't done a drabble in a while, pre awesome to write something short, got my physics HSC tomorrow (last one!, wish me luck yo)**


End file.
